1000 Years Apart, And I Still Hate You
by The Cullenite
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she went to the volturi who changed her.As the years went by Bella forgot her human life and fell for another.1000 years later when the cullens meet Bella again things are bound to be complicated.Original by cinda1.diff ending tho
1. A new beginning

**A/N this chapter was written by Cinda1, with a few minor changes by me. I'm re writing the end of the story, and also certain other events, because I didn't like the way things turned out. I hate long authors notes, so you won't be seeing many A/Ns at all. I don't withhold chapters because I want reviews. I'm just publishing this because I want to, not because I want reviews. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter one: "A new beginning"

I can't believe I was that stupid. I believed his lies and fell for what seemed to be true love. Well I was wrong. He obviously doesn't love me the way I love him. The way I thought I loved him. Now looking back I fell in love with what he made out to be. Not who he really was. The way he left me laying there on the cold, hard forest floor, made my decision all that easier. It took three weeks after that horrible night to get out of bed. Another two weeks to start responding to people. Another month to finally start realizing the truth, that I was wrong to love him and overall it wasn't really love, just lies. And another week to finally find the will to stop replaying the short life we had shared together.

But through all this there was one thing he told me that never left my mind. The Volturi. The way he told me they were the ones his kind went to, when they wanted to die. And the way I was feeling then, it sounded like a perfect idea. I felt ridiculous, ashamed, and I had nothing else to live for. I didn't care if Ed... _He_ said it was where 'his' kind went. It seemed like the only way I could get what I wanted, a one way ticket from this life. I knew all too well I didn't have the will power to do it myself, and knowing no one in forks would help me out; the Volturi was my only choice.

Within an hour of my decision I was at the bank. With a withdrawal from my account, I had all the money I needed to get me from the small, lonely town of Forks to Italy. I then cancelled my account before quickly returning home for the last time and writing my dad a goodbye letter. It was short and a little harsh, but it said what I needed it to say without telling him where I was going. After doing that, I packed a small suitcase of clothes and left, not even bothering to even lock the door.

And so now here I sit, on the aeroplane waiting to touch down. It was my third aeroplane in the last three days I had to go on to get to Italy, and the short 25 minutes I had left seemed to be taking forever. I had used almost all my money I had taken from my bank account, the money that was one day meant to be going towards university, and I was lucky to have just enough of what I thought would get me a taxi towards Volterra.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time, the flight attendant called over the loud speaker announcing the decent of the plane. As he plane went down I looked out the window, and the view was amazing. It took my breath away, and I had to admit it was beautiful. The hills and the trees that covered them created the perfect atmosphere. And with the night sun setting behind them, I thought it created the perfect surrounding for my final hours, and that made me smile for the first time in what seemed like month. This was also the first time I had gone anywhere outside the borders of America, and with a quick thought I realized it would also be my last. As I stood off the plane the flight attended smiled at me and said "have a nice day", I gave her a quick smile back, before going up the ramp that lead to my bags.

I was in luck. My bag came out just as I walked from the plain into the terminal. Without a look back, I walked out the airport doors and called a taxi. I was surprised at how fast a taxi showed up, but as I jumped it and told the man the address, it was all forgotten. As I was sitting in the back seat, sleep finally caught up with me. I hadn't slept in what must have been three days and I found myself falling asleep on the way to Volterra.

I was woken as the taxi driver shook me, saying something to me.

"Yeah?" I answered finally realizing where I was.

"Sorry miss for waking you, but we are here" I was shocked the man spoke English but as I looked out the window I could see we were defiantly in the city. I handed him the rest of the money I had, not checking if it was enough, and got out pulling my bags behind me.

Volterra was nothing like I expected, it was old and the buildings that surrounded me were beautiful. They must have been built over 1000 years ago and they still looked as good as they would have back then, and though it was dark under the clouds that covered the moon, I could still see the detail in the buildings. I didn't spend a long time admiring them; I had a bunch of vampires to persuade. And with that in mind I left to find the Volturi. But the truth is I had no idea what I was looking for, so I started to head in what seemed to be the right direction.

The small narrow lane I walking along gradually became wider. And before long I found myself standing in a large square built around a water fountain that still run in the middle. I looked around and found what looked like a clock tower. I didn't know if that was it or not, so I decided to wait till I found someone, so I could ask them. I sat on the rim around the fountain and placed my head in my hands on my lap. I was still tired, but I didn't want to sleep.

It wasn't long till I spotted a shadow heading down one of the lanes. Leaving my bags at the fountain I took off running towards the shadow. I ran down the street and found the owner to the shadow turning the corner about 100 metres down the small lane. I ran after it and as I turned the corner I found myself running straight into the person I was following. I fell to the ground, and looked up and what now seemed to be a girl. Her skin was pail while, even in the darkness and she was incredible beautiful. She was around the same height as my once-upon-a-time best friend Alice. And with that I knew I had found who I was looking for.

"May I help you?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a choir of angels. It took me awhile for me to find my voice.

"Yes! I need your help! I know what you are!" I realized I was shouting at her, so I turned to a whisper, "please, the Volturi is my only chance."

The girl's eyes grew wide, "what did you say?" she was definitely shocked at what I had said. I knew there was probably no human who knew about the Volturi, and it shocked her when I used their name.

"Please, I don't know your name, but I know about the Volturi, I know about your kind, and I need your help, I need you to kill me" the girl let out a small giggle, before turning serious, she glared at me for about three seconds before her face turned into sheer terror.

I didn't understand, but I thought she was afraid I had told others about who she really was, so I quickly without thinking blurted out, "please, please help me. Don't worry I haven't told any other human about you, so there is no need to be afraid about that. I just really need someone to end my misery."

The girl continued to look at me, "wait. You really don't feel a thing?"

"Feel what?" I was confused, what was I meant to feel. I had been through 100 different emotions in the last few months let alone, but what now, right here was I meant to feel?

"Oh my goodness!" she let out a small giggle before holding out her hand, "hi, I'm Jane!" I grabbed her hand and she helped pull me up, "wow, Aro is simple going to love you!" I didn't know who Aro was, I just remembered the name from when Ed... _He_ had told me about Carlisle's past and how he once lived with the Volturi, one of them being Aro.

"Lovely to meet you Jane, I'm Bella. But why is he going to love me?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering, "wait, you don't know? I thought you knew about us?"

"I do, I know you're vampires, and I know you can help me. But I don't know everything about you obviously; I only know the basic things about you. I know you're the closest thing your world has to royalty. I know you enforce the law, one of the reasons you should kill me. I know too much. And I know it's one of your laws for us humans not to know about you. So you really should just kill me now. Please." She looked at me with shock slightly showing on her face, but that disappeared quickly, and was replaced with a grin.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I can't kill you" I felt the disappointment wash through me, and I grabbed the closest wall for support. If the Volturi wasn't going to kill me, who was? I couldn't live a life like the one I had lived in the last few weeks back in forks. I needed to end my past and this was the only way I could think of.

"Bella," Jane said interrupted my thoughts, "Bella I can't kill you, for one I'm not allowed to in the walls of Volterra, even though you smell simply mouth watering, and two Aro would kill me if I don't introduce you to him. You see, I know you know about vampires, and I know you know about powers some vampires have, and well I am able to create illusions of pain. All humans and vampires usually fall in sheer agony. But you my dear," I looked up at her, looking into her blood red eyes, "well you didn't even flinch, and with that talent, I only must show you to Aro. I know he would be very pleased. So please..." she said holding out her hand for me "please follow me, and I'll see what I can do." I reached out for her hand and took a step forward.

Within seconds she had grabbed me, pulling me into her arms and taken off, it felt like we were flying as she ran down the lane. I felt us drop, and the temperature suddenly became colder. I assumed we were under ground. There was little light so I couldn't see a thing. But soon enough I spotted the light at the end of the tunnel, which soon turned into two big wooden doors.

Jane stopped just outside, and placed me down back on my feet. She knocked twice and the doors slowly opened. The inside was beautiful. Just like what you would expect a palace to look like. Jane gestured me forward, and together we walked towards an elevator. We stepped in and a didn't even know if we were going up or down, but suddenly the doors opened to reveal to me another room just like the one before, though this one looked more like a waiting room. We continued to walk forward towards another two big doors.

This time Jane didn't even have to knock before the doors began to open. They revealed on the other side what seemed to be a throne room. "This way" Jane said leading me in. There, in one of the chairs that looked to be fit for a king, sat a man with very pale skin that almost looked translucent. He had very long, jet black hair, and when he sat up and walked over to meet Jane, it seemed as though he was gliding. Jane looked over to me and signalled with her hand to stay there. I stopped as I watched her walk over to meet Aro. The embraced in a quick hug and kissed each over on both cheeks.

"Jane dear, you have returned! I hope to hear you had a pleasant trip, oh! And look, you brought back a guest!" he said turning to look at me.

"Yes Aro! I was almost home when I came across her. Well she came across me actually. See?" And with that Jane reached for Aro's hand and touched him. His eyes seemed to be locked on the wall behind me, when finally he came back to reality with a quick laugh.

"Well that is amazing? Bella? My name is Aro; it's a pleasure to meet you. Jane has just showed me your little conversation down in my street, and I have to ask, who told you about us? And why in the earth would you want to die?"

I took a deep breath, before looking down at the stone floor. I ended up telling them both my whole story. The way I met Edward, How he told me about the Volturi, and also the way he left me and how I came to my decision to die. I found for the first time I was able to say Edwards name since he left. And that made it easier to tell the whole truth to Jane and Aro.

"Hmm..." Aro said once I was done, "Now that my dear is one interesting story." I looked up from the floor at Aro. He was smiling at me, but soon started slowly walking towards me, "Bella my dear, do you mind if I try my powers on you? You see, when I touch someone, it shows to me their whole life, all their memories in a split second! And I was wondering, considering you're immune to Jane's special gift, I wonder if you're also to mine? Do you mind dear?"

I knew if I agreed he would see my whole life with Edward, the way we were together, the way he kissed me, the way he touched me. But I soon realized if I had my way it wouldn't matter. I would be dead, I wouldn't care what Aro knew about me.

"Sure" I said to him, "why not?" Aro's face lit up as he hurried to close the few metres between us. I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it quickly and he looked at me.

At first he had a smile spread across his face, but it slowly faded and shock soon replaced it. He looked down at our hands, before flipping my hand and rubbing his against it.

"Hmm..." Aro said before taking a few steps backwards. "Well that is interesting!" he looked at Jane, a new smile across his face.

"Jane dear, you were right to bring her to me, this one," he said gesturing back to me, "she is special, if only she will agree..." Aro looked back to me, before walking back over and placing both his hand on my shoulders.

"Bella, may I ask you to reconsider your will to die, and may I ask you to consider another agreement?"

"And what is that?" I asked Aro.

"I was wondering Bella, if you would consider joining me! You will be placed at the same rank as Jane here, and it would be better than dying. I also promise you will never see the Cullen's again, and you're also lucky that all human memories usually fade after the first 100 years, so there is really no need to die. Pease consider it Bella?"

This all came as a shock to me, was he telling the truth? For ages I wanted to become one of them, but did I still want it now? I knew he was right about the memories, all I had to do as stop thinking about my human life and it will soon be all forgotten. And Aro was right; it was a better offer than dying. And when it came to the Cullen's... why would they ever need to come here? They wouldn't!

"Aro," I started to say, I looked up into his eyes and I soon felt a smile spreading across my face, "Aro I would love nothing more but to join you!"

Aro let out a laugh before gesturing to Jane, "Jane you know what to do, See you soon Bella Dearest!" Aro took off through the doors we came, calling out to someone named Marcus and Caius.

The next thing happened way too quickly. Jane ran to me, placing her arms around me and placing her lips upon my neck. She bit hard then stepped back, before grabbing me and running me through another door, heading up stairs. The rest was all blurry as I felt what seemed to be fire trailing up my neck and down my side, soon covering my whole body. It was agony. Worst than the time James had bitten my arm. And as I now laid on what seemed to be a bed, the pain just got worst. I soon couldn't see anything and the only thing I could hear above my screaming for it to end was Jane telling me to be quiet and it would all soon be over.

It felt like years before the fire started to slow and I could now feel my fingers move. My heart was racing so fast it hurt, but finally the pain ended and my heart stopped. It gave me a fright but I could hear someone gasping next to me, I figured it was Jane. Once I was sure the pain was over I opened my eyes, and took in my new life.


	2. All an act

Chapter two: All an act

BPOV

When I opened my eyes everything was so clear, sharp and defined. I remember seeing the building when I first arrived. I remember thinking how beautiful it was. Looking back I had no idea. The walls around me were aged, dramatically. The way the sun light from the window bounced off them created the perfect rainbow of colours. I could see every dint, scratch and imprint created on the walls, obviously there with age. It was old, but beyond beautiful. I know knew why the Volturi stayed here. Why would they want to leave?

I knew it was over, there was no way my old human eyes would see so much detail. I could hear people in the street below and cars leaving the gates of Volterra. I could hear a thousand heartbeats, a thousand conversations all running at once. But when I heard someone next to me sigh, I knew it was Jane, and she was holding her breath.

"Jane, you can breathe"

"Oh! Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah Jane, I feel amazing, I'm just glad the pain is over!" That was another good point; I would never have to go through that pain again. "There is just so much to take in!"

Jane let out a small giggle, "Oh Bella, you will learn to love being who you are now! The speed, the hearing, your talent, _whatever yours may be_? But I'm sure we will soon find out!" Besides Jane, I was also interested in what my talent might be. I wonder if it has something to do with the way Jane, Aro and Edward could not use their respective talents on me.

I realized the sun was setting. It was getting darker. The last stream of light flashed through the window and onto my skin. A million small sparkles glittered off my hand. A flash memory crossed my mind, of the time Edward sat with me in our meadow, the way his skin... _okay Bella, forget, you must, forget about ALL Cullen's, especially Edward._

"Bella, I have to admit, you're doing surprisingly well" I looked over to Jane, glad for her to take the painful thoughts out of my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't think you know but usually the newborn, as you are and will be for quite a while, gets straight up and goes kind of crazy, they are often surprised by their surroundings, But you my dear? You seem like you just woke up from a wonderful dream," she let out a small laugh.

Was that true? Did the 'newborn' usually go crazy? I sat up, but was shocked at how fast I managed it. The second I thought about it, it was done. "Wow that was fast!" I smiled at Jane.

"Yeah I told you, but you will get used of the speed soon enough!" she gave out her hand and I took it, being careful of all my movements.

"Jane, you have to tell me something!"

She looked worried for a while but she finally looked over at me, "anything"

"Jane why are you here?"

I guess it took her with quite a surprise.

"What?"

"Well, why are you helping me? Why not someone way under you, someone lower in your ranking scale?"

Jane let go of my hand and looked at the ground, "well, you see for what seems like forever now, it has just been Marcus, Aro, Caius, Demetri, Alec and me basically. I mean yeah there are the wives and the 'protectors', but for all this time it has basically been me and the boys," she let out a laugh shortly followed by a sigh. "Bella, with you around, I will no longer be the only girl, and I won't have to put on this act!"

"What act?"

"Bella, do you really think I naturally walk around acting like I haven't seen Aro for centuries? I go on a hunting trip and when I return I have to act like I've been away for years. And the whole 'posh' part in the way we are made to speak!"

"Wait! You are made to speak like that?" I cut her off. Was what I was hearing all true, were the Volturi just one big acting performance?

"Yeah I'm afraid so, Aro thinks it makes us seem more, royal like! Which it does, but acting like it all the time! I know that Aro, Marcus and Caius grew up that way, that was the way they spoke in their youth you can call it, but even if I did as well, I started speaking over the years like those in the streets down there," she pointed out the window.

It finally all made sense. Jane over the years has slowly changed the way she spoke by hearing the humans down in Volterra. It was understandable, who would talk the same way when people around them was constantly evolving? I knew I wouldn't. But she didn't have a choice. I realized with Jane being the only female, she could easily be de-ranked! And I knew she didn't want that. So instead she continued the act around Aro and the others.

"Would I have to act that way, Jane?" Even if I really didn't want to, I knew I had no choice.

"I'm afraid so, but you're lucky you have me. When it is just us two, we can talk as we please! But when around Aro and the others, it would properly be best to play up the character you have been assigned."

I didn't like it, having to put on an act around everyone but Jane. But I knew it was the price I had to pay. They saved me. It was the lease I could do. So I decided to make a joke out of it,

"Alright Jane Dearest, so would you care for a cup of tea and a biscuit?"

"See you're a natural! But no thanks, human food!" we both started laughing. I knew Jane and I were going to be close friends. We were all each other had. And that was the way it was going to be.

It wasn't until I felt the pain rising in my throat, that I stopped laughing. Jane noticed straight away and stopped as well.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella, I completely forgot! You must be in agony. You're thirsty, that's all! We can go hunt now if you want! I know for a fact there are a couple of hikers from Ireland just outside of Volterra, we can go eat then I can give you the Volturi tour"

"Wait!" I had to stop her there, "people! You want me to kill people!"

"Bella what did you expect. The Volturi drink human blood. I get you used to the vegetarian life style, but unless you want to talk to Aro, you have to go along with human."

"Okay then, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Aro!"

"Bella you can't be serious, no one ever goes to Aro and asks to go against our normal ways!"

"Well I can't drink human blood, I won't! And plus what's the worst he could do?"

"Kill you, if he gets mad. But I guess if you want to go that badly?"

"I do! Where is he?"

"Okay Bella follow me! But it's our funeral; it was a pleasure knowing you!"

I followed Jane out the door. I knew she was scared of Aro. It was written all over her face. I knew if I was going to do this I was going to have to act the part.

We walked into the throne room where I stood three days ago pleading for Aro to kill me. I might get my wish after all if Jane was correct. '_Don't make him mad, don't make him mad!'_ I replayed it over and over in my mind!

We came to a stop. And Jane called out to Aro. He came and straight away embraced me in a hug.

"Bella dearest! welcome! I hope your transformation wasn't too much of a problem to you?"

This was it! Acting time! _Don't make him mad!_ I continued to think.

"Yes Aro, it wasn't too much of a hassle. I'm glad it's all over though. Now I can live the rest of my existence in your and Jane's presence."

He seemed to like that. A grin covered he face and he let out a happy laugh.

"Bella, I'm so glad you decided to join us! Not only would you talents be helpful, but your beauty! Gosh Bella I haven't seen someone more beautiful than you are now in all my years!"

I almost forgot about that. Of course I looked beautiful. All vampires did. I bet when I look in a mirror later I won't recognize myself. I won't be plain, old, natural Bella. Hopefully I would be a mix of both Alice and Esme. I shook the memory out of my mind. I didn't want to think about them. I wanted to forget!

"Why thank you Aro, I much appreciate your affection."

"Not a problem my sweet, now I bet your throat is killing you! _Jane_!" he finally looked over to Jane, "why haven't you taken her to hunt?"

Jane looked at me before answering, "Aro, Bella wanted to come here and ask you something about her hunting activities. I hope you won't mind"

"Not at all Jane, Bella? What is it I can assist you with? Name it and it's done!"

I looked from Aro to Jane then back to Aro. I had to say it just right!

"My dearest Aro," Aro eyes grew wind with pleasure, he must like the way I'm acting, it seemed to be working, "you see Jane here told me of what I would need to drink to survive, and you see it causes a slight problem for me. You see and I hate to be offensive, but well, I find it hard to come to terms with drinking human blood, I was wondering, and with your permission of course, I would like to stick to animal blood."

I looked at him the whole time I was talking and I saw the anger and shock in his eyes, but luckily it only lasted for a second before disappearing. I saw Jane keeping a strong eye on him to waiting for his answer.

"HA!" Aro said breaking the long silence and causing me and Jane to jump.

"Bella? if that is all, you can be my guest. It is up to you to choose your own life style. If you wish to drink animal blood, go right ahead. I only hope you decide to stay with me and my family in the mean time. It would cause me great pain for you to leave, for I have grown quite attached to you Bella. And I would hate it if you leave."

Jane's eyes grew wide with shock, but she had a massive smile across her face. I can't believe Aro was that easy to persuade.

"Thank you Aro, and of course I will stay. Who else do I have besides you and Jane here? I have no will to leave, And plan on staying for quite some time if that is alright?" a gave Aro a smile and that caused him to grin like nothing I've seen before. He gave me a quick hug then told Jane to go and teach me to hunt.

"I wish you luck Bella, and I hope your willingness toward the vegetarian life style doesn't fail you when you smell your first dose of human blood"

"Same here, and thank you once again Aro. Jane if you don't mind, I'm quite thirsty" I said looking back over to Jane. She let out a small giggle before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you are Bella, let's go"

And with that she ran out the door, with me closely on her trail.


	3. mmmm Human Blood

Chapter three

"Hurry up Bella!" Jane called to me as we ran through the now dark city. This was the first time I was able to run at me full speed. And it felt GREAT! The way the air streamed past my face, and how even though I was going so fast, I could see everything. Down to the last drop of water which lay on the street in Volterra. This was amazing!

"Get ready Bella! We have to jump the wall ahead, just keep your eyes ahead of you, and when you come close to it, just run up it and down the other side. Easy!" I could hear the smile in Jane's voice. She knew I was probably freaking out now, and truth is, I was. How in hell was I meant to jump that _huge_ wall that was coming into view now?

I skidded to a stop about 500 metres from the wall to watch Jane. She made it look so easy. She looked like spider man from one of the old movies my dad made me watch. It was boring but I remember him climbing the wall, he made it look so easy. And Jane seemed to mimic him perfectly. Except for the fact she wasn't in some horrible red and black suit!

I counted to three before I ran towards the wall. I leaped into the air about 50 metres from it jumping towards the top of the wall. I missed it by a little, but I naturally started climbing. For a small moment, I imagined myself as Spiderman. But once I was over that was soon forgotten, as I saw Jane nodding her head in approval before taking off again. I smiled at my success and took off after her.

There seemed to be trees everywhere outside the walls of Volterra. But for some weird reason I could pick up everyone, making it impossible to run into one. I now knew how Edward did it. And I realised all those times I freaked, I was so silly.

I shook my head. _Bella! You must forget,_ I kept saying it over and over in my head. _Must forget! MUST forget!_

It wasn't until Jane came to a sudden stop that I stopped saying it. I ran straight past her and had to run back to where she stood. She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Jane that was amazing! Let's do it again" for some strange reason all I wanted to do was run! It was the best feeling I had felt in what seemed like years!

"Wow! Slow down Bella, don't you want to hunt?"

"Umm..." now that she mentioned it my throat was getting quite sore. The burning feeling seemed to be getting worst just thinking about it. "Yes please!"

"Thought so," Jane let out a small laugh "come on, this way!" She started to run in an easterly direction until we reached a small clearing. "Okay Bella," she said turning to me "I need you to do this part. Close your eyes." I gave her an uncertain look, why in hell would I need to close my eyes? She seemed to understand my curiosity, "trust me Bella it helps!" I gave her one quick look before closing my eyes.

I now knew what she meant. I could hear so much more when my eyes were not concentrating on front of me. What could I hear? I could tell there was another clearing, smaller than the one we were in now just to the north of us, the wind was faster there, so there wasn't a lot of trees. There was also what seemed to be a stream to the west, it created a small waterfall, it sounded amazing. But I knew Jane wasn't after features in the land, she wanted more. I concentrated until I could make out small heart beats and the quiet noise of something eating what I assumed to be grass. Deer? As I listened more carefully I could hear the small flow of liquid running. It was blood.

Just as I realized that, the wind changed coming from the west, just near the pond, with it came the strong scent of the deer. It was a warm, rich and tangy smell, much stronger than anything I had smelt in the last hour. I wrinkled my nose.

"Jane please tell me that smell is deer"

She chuckled. "Yep, that's them! And that's why I prefer humans. This is something you are just going to have to live through, that's if you still wish to be a vegetarian?"

"I guess so..." I muttered, now unsure of my decision. "So how many are there?"

"And what do I do?" I knew I had to drink the blood, but I had no idea how to do that. Do I go for the throat?

"Don't think about it, just follow your instincts" she gestured towards the direction of the deer. I slowly walked in that direction until a small breeze came, carrying the warm scent of the deer's running veins.

The next thing happened to quickly for me to comprehend. The second the scent hit my nose my instincts took over. I found myself in a crouch position slowly crawling towards the deer. I picked up my pace to close the large gap between me and the deer. It didn't take long until I was sitting behind a bush watching the three large deer slowly eating the grass on the other side.

The larger one, the buck I imagined, looked up and before I knew it, I had pranced, tackling it into the ground, so easy under my new found strength. My jaws locked easily over the deer's throat, where the heat flow concentrated. It was like biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like there weren't there.

The flavour was all wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed my ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. It wasn't long until I was done. I could still hear the other two deer off in the distance, just stopping after running away from the sudden attack.

I didn't have to think about it. Before I knew I was running at full speed towards them. When I reached them I tackled them both to the ground in one jump, biting into one until it was bone dry before turning to the other. Once done with both deer I listened to make sure there were no others nearby.

When I was sure there wasn't I got up from my crouch to survey the damage. And there was a _lot_ of damage. The top I was wearing was ripped across my chest revealing my bra and stomach, and I had blood splattered all over both my top and the jeans that I wore. I let out a sigh and turned to the directing I had come from, hoping to go and find Jane.

I didn't have to look far; Jane was leaning against a tree looking at me. Her face was screwed up and she was shaking her head. "What?" I asked her and a smile crossed her face

"I'm sorry Bella but I really don't know how you do that? They smell so ... gross! How do you feel?" I considered that for a moment. But after realizing my throat had soothed, creating just a slight itch I was happy to answer.

"I feel great, I only have a slight itch in my throat but I don't have the need to hunt anymore. I wish my clothes had survived, though. Look at me!" I looked down at my clothes and Jane followed my glance. She let out a small giggle before coming over to me.

"Don't worry Bella, trust me, we have had first timers who have came home after their first hunt looking much worse, though of course they were hunting human and you were hunting _those_!" she pointed to the two deer laying on the ground before placing her hand around my shoulders and leading me back into the trees.

It wasn't long until Jane stiffened next to me. She shot a glance towards me before looking into the woods to the left of us. I dint understand until the smell hit me. I knew the blood, I could not only smell but now could hear it was no deer. No, this blood ran faster in the veins. This blood was human. It sent a pain through my throat like a thousand razor blades. I felt my eyes widen in shock and they seemed to mimic Janes as her eyes stayed focus on me, waiting for my next move.

My instincts were telling me to hunt, to kill those people. I obeyed without thought. I ran toward the intoxicating scent, one word clear in the forefront of my mind; _Blood_.

There were three of them, two young men and an older woman. The men's eyes widened with amazement at my appearance, and both took an involuntary step toward me, hands slightly outstretched. The woman, too, looked astounded, but she seemed to have better control than the other two.

I went for the taller of the men first, the one with bright red hair, draining him dry in seconds. The flavour was amazing. Beautiful. Far, far better than anything those mangy deer could offer me. The other two humans now looked afraid, and were turning to run. I jumped onto the back of the second man, teeth sinking into his jugular.

The woman was now disappearing into the trees, screaming at the top of her lungs. As if anyone would hear her out here, miles from anywhere at all. Too full of blood to eat any more, I jabbed her temples, knocking her out. Maybe Jane would like her.

After wandering through the forest for a while, tracking my scent backward, I found Jane sitting on a rock next to a small brook. Her eyes widen, and I realise what a mess I must look.

"Here, I brought you something." I dump the woman's body onto the ground, and avert my eyes while Jane feeds. When she is done, Jane grins.

"I see you've come around to our way of thinking, Bella?"

I sigh, smiling sadly.

"Yes, I suppose I have. After tasting _that_, I can never drink another deer again. It was marvellous."

"Excellent. Aro will be so pleased! Oh yes, and before I forget, I was thinking while you were hunting, and I've figured out your power. I think Bella, but I still have to check with Aro, but I think you are a shield."

"A what sorry?"

She stared at me for a moment before sighing and letting out a small giggle. "Sorry Bella I forgot you are all new to this, a shield is someone who is able to protect others from attacking them with mental abilities, such as Aro's or mine. I also think, if your shield is the same as the one I know of, you are also able to stretch it, or enlarge it, whatever you want to call it, and that shield can be expanded to people around you, also protecting them from such abilities. If my suspicions are correct, you can also shield yourself from humans' scent, and various other physical things too! If I'm right Bella, you have one useful and awesome gift!"

I hope Jane was right, with a gift like that I would be able to protect everyone I love and who are close to me. I was happy to accept this kind of gift. It didn't cause pain and it didn't intrude on people's privacy. It was perfect.

"So what does that mean Jane? Are you saying I can be around people faster than other new born vampires?"

"Silly Bella, with a little practice I can have you walking the streets in a month" wow, was that all, that would be awesome "come on Bella, let's get back to Aro, I think he has something for you and Marcus, Caius and the rest of the guard wants to meet you."

"Marcus and Caius? I have heard of them before, seems like years ago but when Edward was telling about the Volturi, he told me about them" _MUST FORGET!_ "But anyways, who is in the guard? Do they have abilities like you?"

"Yeah they along with Aro started the Volturi in a way, there used to be four but one of them left for what he calls 'a better life', but that's all in the past, I think you know him, Carlisle was his name. Anyways, ever since Aro got me to change you they haven't seen you, well they haven't met you at all really, and they are very interested, especially after what Aro keeps telling them"

"Wait, what does Aro say?"

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing bad just background info, and they are interested to see if their abilities affect you."

"What abilities do they have?"

"Well let's see, Marcus can sense relationships and Caius doesn't have a power, well besides a big mouth and quite a temper. My twin brother Alec, who is really one big goof, once you get to know him, is able to shut down a vampire or humans senses, he is in the guard. He's ability a bit like mine but he can make someone blind, deaf and numb to any feelings if he wishes to. He can also affect multiple targets where I can only affect one, but my brother's ability works slower than mine. His is like a clear hazy mist that if someone gets caught in it they then lose all their senses, I just think about it and the person is down withering in pain" she let out a small giggle before leaning against the wall, "Let's see, also in the guard there is Demetri who is a excellent tracker and Alec's best friend, is also a goof. There is Afton, Corin, Felix, Heidi, Chelsea, Santiago, whose powers don't matter and you will learn to realize either to _they_, umm... there is also Renata, who might have a similar ability to yours, she can create a protective shield to avoid physical attacks, I think yours is more mental though. And I think that is everyone the guard who you need to know. Yeah I know it's a lot to take it, but you will soon get used to it, trust me"

She gave me a small smile.

"Jane? Has anyone ever left the Volturi?"

"OH!" I think my question took her by surprise but she soon replied, "yes there has been a couple, like I said before the fourth creator, if you will, left for 'a better life', there was also Eleazar who left after meeting his wife, they went off and started a new coven. And there was Didyme, who was Marcus's wife, and Aro's sister but she died, what a pity. And to think Marcus and her were thinking of leaving just before she did, oh well what's in the past stays there right? But why did you ask?" I knew there was more to that story, but I knew she wouldn't tell me.

I smiled at her, "Jane don't worry I'm not going to leave, I think I like it here, and I won't leave you ever, I promise!" I hugged her and she sighed.

"Thank you Bella, I won't ever leave you either, now are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I am, let's go meet my new family," she let out a laugh and together we climbed the wall and ran back into Volterra.

It wasn't long until we jumped down the familiar pothole in the street. Jane explained to me that this was the entrance we had to take to get in; it was also apparently the fastest way. I realized going through the long underground tunnels that I could no longer feel the temperature of how cold I knew it should be. I knew I would never again have to rug up to keep warm or strip down to get cold, depending on the weather. I could wear whatever I pleased and I would always feel perfect. That was one good point I knew I would love.

We came to the wooden doors, and with our luck they were already open. Jane and I ran to the elevator and instead of getting out at the hall which we did the first time we had travelled in the elevator together, we got out on a floor with a long corridor. We ran along until we came across a couple of double doors. Jane stopped and looked at me, placing her hand on the two handles.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"This Bella is our floor. I asked Aro while you were developing into a vampire, and he let me change the once attic into a huge room for me and you to share. It a place we can come to get away, its classified as our bedroom, even though there isn't even a bed inside" She laughed at her small joke, "Are you ready Bella? I hope you like it?" and with that she pushed open the two doors, not even waiting for me to answer her question.

The room was huge. It was set up just like a living room. The whole far wall was covered in what looked like a book self, it was huge. There was an open fire with two overly large couches placed around it. I took a step in and saw the room had a warm feel, I didn't know if it was the chocolate brown walls or the dark cream carpet, but it felt very homey. Jane walked in and went straight towards another two doors on the far right wall, she opened them then gestured me in.

"This is your area Bella, Aro said we could share the middle area, and mine is on the other side. This way we will be together, yet have our own privacy. I though you would like that." All I could do was nod. My area was even more beautiful than the living room. It had a huge window, complete with a balcony and two large glass doors. The room obviously had a white and brown colour scheme that worked perfectly. There was a large black plasma and a stereo with what looked like what should have been a book self, but instead it was full of CD's; it reminded me of Edwards collection. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind before turning to face the other side of the room. There was a large couch that anyone would mistake for a bed, except it didn't have any sheets or blankets just soft brown fabric that covered the entire surface. On the opposite wall to the windows was yet another door, this time only a single small brown wooden door.

I looked over to Jane and she nodded in the direction of the door. I walked towards it and opened it slowly. Inside was a room almost as big as the living room.

"What is this?" I asked Jane, who was suddenly beside me with a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"Your new closet, I took the liberty of filling it, don't worry there is still twenty shelves you can fill with more stuff if you don't have enough. Mine is bigger but my collection was already larger than yours so I needed more room, you don't mind?"

"No not at all." Did I really need all these clothes though? There were rows and rows of coats, dresses, shoes, hats, pants and tops. It all looked way too much for one person. The amount of fabric was starting to get overwhelming. I had never been a fan of clothes, I was happy in jeans, sweats, and flannelette shirts. But I already knew that my time with Jane was going to change that. I shut the doors and turned back to my room. I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

I walked out on to the balcony and looked out at the view of Volterra and the surrounding forests. It was breathtaking. I stood there for a while just taking in the view when I heard Jane leave me. It wasn't until I went to find her to thank her when I noticed there were others in our living room. I walked it to find four men standing talking to Jane, I only picked up the last few lines of their conversation before I walked into the living room.

"Jane, are you sure she is a shield"

"Yes Caius, it was amazing. Better than anything Renata has ever produced. She has so much potential, you should have seen her." You could easily spot the excitement in Jane's voice.

"What about her memories, does she still remember the Cullen's?" I flinched, that was a name I have been trying so hard to forget, and I knew they were hoping I would as well.

"Not yet Marcus, but I can tell she is trying, she wants to forget, and we need to help her. No mentioning them, and no inviting them here until we are positive she has forgotten them." Jane had noticed? I thought I was hiding it well.

"Okay Jane, your right. I won't invite them or visit them until she has forgotten. It's probably better that way, we don't want her leaving. Not only is she a good asset for us, but I have grown quite fond of her" I knew that voice, it was Aro. I was glad to know I was welcomed, even if I was known as a 'good asset'.

"Don't worry about her leaving, she told me she likes it here, she _wants_ to stay, and plus I like her, a lot .I know she is going to fit in just fine, don't you agree Alec?" I heard someone shift in the far corner of the other room and knew it was Alec addressing Jane.

"I hope so Jane, then I'll have another little sister to tease!" it was surprising to hear the happiness and excitement in Alec's voice, he seemed as happy as Jane that I was here, and that was nice to know.

I decided to leave my room to formally meet the rest of my family. When I walked out, all eyes were on me, and I knew if I was still human I would have blushed. I hate the spotlight.

"Umm... Hi" I walked over next to Jane; she placed her hand over my shoulder and introduced to me to the others in the room, pointing to them as she went. Alec was the only one who came over and hugged me, Aro cleared his throat and he took a step back.

"Sorry Aro, Hi Bella, I'm Alec. It's good to have you around. I know we are going to get along swimmingly, I see you had a good, umm... Hunt?" Alec looked me up and down with a huge smile across his face. It then remembered that my shirt was still ripped and I knew if I was still human I would have blushed showing how embarrassed I was. I placed my arms around myself to try and cover myself up. I heard Jane let out a small giggle and the smile across Alec's face never left.

Alec was obviously the most handsome out of the four Vampires that stood around me. He was just in front of who seemed to be Marcus, and his easy going attitude reminded me a lot like Emmett. I realized I had no problem thinking his name, or the other Cullen's, they didn't hurt me, just one committed that crime.

"Good to meet you Alec and I hope we do get along really well, because I do plan to stay here. It's perfect. Oh and thank you Aro for this wonderful room. I love it!"I gestured to the room around me and everyone in the room replaced a nervous look with a smile. And I knew they had accepted me.

"Well Bella, I'm glad you like your room I hope it's to your liking?" he didn't wait for my answer before turning to Jane, "Jane I expect you to show Bella our ways and be in charge of her for at least her first decade" Aro smiled at me then turned back to Jane, "I was also wondering if you Jane dear could work on her ability, if your right and she is a shield then Bella here is quite powerful, please try and improve her gift, and please Jane get her some new clothes"

Jane smiled and rapped her arm back around me, "of course I will Aro and thank you for everything"

"Don't worry about it Jane, it was my pleasure, I'm glad to have Bella on board" he gave me another smile before glancing at the clock on the wall briefly, "Oh my look at the time, I'm so sorry Bella for leaving on such a short notice but my wife, Sulpicia, is waiting for me in my chambers. Please excuse me" and with that Aro left, soon followed by the others. Alec gave me a quick kiss on the hand as he left last, leaving just me and Jane.

"Well that went well. Did you tell them about the hikers?" I said, sitting down on the couch.

"I did, and yes, they all love you! Especially Alec, I haven't seen him this happy since Aro first took us in" she laughed sitting across from me.

"Jane you said that about Aro this afternoon, and now Alec. I think your making things up!" she sighed and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand before speaking.

"Whatever Bella, all that matters now is you have been excepted, and that my dear friend is all that matters!" she threw a pillow at me. I dodged it and laughed.

"Agreed Jane, and I know with you by my side, I'm going to have the best life living amongst the Volturi for the rest of eternity"

"Here here!" Jane cooed jumping over to me and embracing me in a hug.

"Jane I have to ask, I thought you said you had to act around Aro and the others, but just then you seemed normal? I don't get it?"

"Oh that, yeah I talked to Aro and told him what I told you and he threw a fit and told me that you shouldn't be made to act around them, so as a way to make you stay, they said we can talk how we please, just not around outsiders who are visiting us"

"So I don't have to act?"

"No Bella you don't have to, just when we have visitors"

"Thank goodness." That was a relief; I really didn't want to act, especially when I'm a horrible liar.

"Now Bella how about learning to improve those abilities of yours?" She said giving me a light punch on my arm.

"Umm, let's see... yeah I think I can fit it in," I laughed at her punching her back.

"HA HA very funny Bella, come on let's go!" And with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, out the door and towards the elevator.

I knew the next few years were going to be hard, but I knew Jane and the others were going to help me not only 'forget', but also make my eternal life as a Vampire worth it.

**A/N sorry about Bella not being veggie, but I couldn't resist. And it is actually one of the factors that {minorly, in this case}, affect the eventual outcome of it all. If you want to read a story about a veggie Bella, look for the original of this story, k? **


End file.
